Brother?
by 4 the dragon hearted girl
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is about Jace and Clary getting used to things settling down, but Sebastian continues to haunt Clary's thoughts. Jace can't understand why she's so worried after all he's dead, isn't he? Feedback appreciated!


The faint smell of flowers drifted around the small planthouse but Clary barely noticed, her nose was too deeply buried in Jace's shirt. She inhaled the fresh smell of soap that always hung around him as she lay against him peacefully. Tonight there would be no threat of being discovered or angry glares from Simon, things were as they should be.

Breaking the silence Jace requested, "Will you tell me a story, after all I have told you one before?"

Gently awakened from her reverie Clary replied in a light tone,"I wouldn't know what to tell you."

"Anything would do, make one up. After all the adventures you've been through I bet you couldn't even come up with something we haven't faced yet. Except of course zombies," he added absent mindedly.

"Of course I can!" She replied shoving him playfully."Hmm let me think...there once was a prince who was unlike any other-ha we haven't come upon any princes yet have we!"

"What? No princes!" He said indignantly,"Aren't I princely enough for you?"

"Firstly, no you're not and secondly shut up and listen to the story," smiling to dull her harsh words she continued. "Anyway, as I was about to say...this prince was unlike any other prince. He was proud, arrogant and brave but he had a ferocious streak in him. He would do anything to get what he wanted no matter what it cost others. No one else's life was as valuable as his and that was the way it should be in his opinion," she paused to think then continued. "This prince was tall with pale skin, dark cruel eyes and hair as black as a raven-his heart was even blacker. His subjects stood in awe of his power and were deceived by his fake smile and kind gestures. Without realising they became his slaves," Clary stopped in an attempt to swallow the fear that made her throat dry and her voice crack. Before she could continue Jace interrupted and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Clary, you're thinking of Sebas-Jonathan. Why does he still matter to you? He is dead and gone. You have been through enough recently without worrying about what can't hurt you anymore."

"But what if he can, Jace?" Clary cried out the fear clearly evident in her voice. "You know as well as I do that he could return. We can say that he's dead and we can act like he is but when it all comes down to it we just don't know! He can come back to us at any minute and there's nothing we can do about it, we won't even know if or when he arrives..." Clary's voice fading into a murmur now, "Part of me would be glad to never see his hellish features again but..."

"Part of you?" Jace asked as revelation dawned upon him."You're not worried he'll come back-we beat him and Valentine before-you're worried he won't come back! Why wouldn't you be I mean who wouldn't miss a guy who hates you, manipulates you and is made from demon blood?" Jace's words burning her like acid. Jace had only ever talked to her like this once before and was a time she didn't care to remember.

Her mind flashed back to Alicante, Jace yelling at her to leave, she flinched. It wasn't the words that really hurt her-she'd heard worse. It was the power only Jace had over her, the ability to say something with a tone that suggested she meant nothing to him and never would. It was that voice that haunted her dreams not Jonathan's or Valentine's; Jace's.

Only her knowledge that this tone was a defense mechanism that he had developed to protect himself from a ruthless father. She asked herself what he was afraid of but she couldn't think. Jace, who feared nothing and fought with the invincibility of youth. He had even faced the Greater Demon of Fear without shirking his task. Jace encountered the Greater Demon three times; the first only briefly and the third was the Demons defeat. The second time she had been told he saw her face when the Demon embodied his fear. Despite destroying the Demon on Valentine's ship, Jace's greatest fear was still losing Clary.

She had pushed off the ground and was about to rise when she turned to face him just in time to watch a single glistening tear slide down his cheek.

In all they had been through she had never seen Jace cry. At that moment she knew she never wanted to see it again.

They had survived thinking he had demon blood, fighting for their lives and seeing Max die and all the time Jace had stayed strong. Sure he gotten angry and lashed out but never this. Jace just didn't-wouldn't-cry. For all the anger she felt she still would have done anything to take those words back. To stop that single tear she was never meant to see from falling.

Filled with remorse she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder trying to show him that she was there for him. As she did this she felt the muscles in his neck tense at her touch but he didn't withdraw. They sat together for a full minute with only the sound of their breathing breaking the silence.

She felt Jace slowly move his head toward her and she turned to meet him. The passage the lonely tear took shimmered like a snails trail while blending in with the many preexisting runes. He wasn't ashamed of his tears, no matter what he'd been through no one could ever take Jace's pride. No one.

Clary looked up into his beautiful eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Even if she had wanted to she wouldn't have been able to will her eyes away from his. It didn't matter because at that moment she would have done anything to stay there.

Finally Jace spoke in a gentle tone "I'm sorry". He didn't explain why, or try to excuse himself he just told the truth. He was sorry, that was what mattered. Deep down Clary knew that Jace still despised Jonathan and she didn't blame him. In fact part of her felt the same way but there was another part of her that just wanted a brother. It wasn't his fault. Clary wished she could believe that Jonathan could change.

Seeing that Jace had calmed down sufficiently she risked explaining her thoughts. While she talked they both sat with their backs against the cool glass of the planthouse. Jace's face remained impassive throughout her explanation, only to face her once it was over.

"I do understand Clary," stated Jace. Seeing Clary's uncertain face he continued, "I really do! It was like that with Valentine. The truth is Jonathan isn't Valentine though. Jonathan is an abomination and you're right it's not his fault. He'll never change. and you trying to make him will only get you and the rest of us hurt. Besides Isabelle and Alec would never allow you to get close enough to speak to him." As Jace spoke the last sentence she heard the hardness behind his voice and could see the stony determination in his eyes.

She knew that as long as Jace lived and breathed Jonathan wouldn't get near her. Maybe Jace was right she couldn't change him and there was no use trying. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone else because of her foolish ambition.

She still couldn't stop herself asking "So I'll never have a real brother?" Jace involuntarily shivered as she said brother, even after all this time he still couldn't bear hearing the word come out of Clary's mouth.

"Hey there's an idea, your bloodsucker friend could be useful after all. I've saved his life twice and he hasn't exactly been much use so far," Clary opened her mouth to interrupt but Jace bolted ahead. "We can kill the traitorous half-demon and no one will get hurt, well, no one important. I wonder why I didn't think of this earlier, Simon is a great-".

"Jace!" Clary reprimanded, "I can't believe after all Simon has done for you you'd send him off to get killed fighting Jonathan!"

"O ye of little faith," joked Jace now cocking his head as if to seriously contemplate the idea. "Though come to think of it..."seeing the scowl on Clary face he continued."Alright, alright. Before you so rudely interrupted I was about to say that we don't need Jonathan because you already have Simon. As much as I hate to admit it he is a nice enough guy-for a bloodsucker. He loves you like a brother would, Clary, and you love him like a sister should. You don't need Jonathan. You have your mum and Luke, Isabelle and Alec, Simon and most importantly me-oh and I guess Magnus. If I were you I wouldn't spend too much time with Magnus though, because Alec will probably kill you. I don't blame him I would probably kill someone if you started spending too much time with Magnus."

Sighing Clary pointed out, "Man oh man! I thought I told Magnus that Alec would kill him if he cheated on him. Jace, I thought you knew better than that!"

Smiling now he continued, "We are your family Clary- I must say we're a bit of a mongrel family. We have some were-wolves, bloodsuckers, shadow hunters and even a warlock. I might allow Simon to be your half-brother if he asks nicely. I would join him but there are two problems there..."

"Oh and what are they?" Clary questioned.

"Well firstly, just the idea of being your brother still repels me," he said poking his tongue out at her."And secondly, I have higher position saved for me on your family tree. One that brings me closer to you," he said drawing her closer to him.

Clary held her breath before faintly replying, "What might that position be?"

Jace drew himself even closer and as their lips almost touched he answered, "Hasn't your mother told you? She and I are to be married," speeding up he said. "I'm really not sure what's to happen to Luke but I'm sure he'll be fine. I hear he regenerates quite quic-"

"Jace! You are a cruel boy!" Clary laughed as she saw his dead serious face change to a lighthearted grin.

"Why what did you expect? Surely not you sister?" His face flashing a look of mock horror.

"No, even I think that would be weird. I was thinking more along the lines of something to do with bells."

"Oh, so I might have to go searching for a nice ring then?"

"A ring? No that would be silly," Seeing Jace's confusion she struggled to with hold her laughter. "I'd get you a collar. Chairman Meow and Church would love you! The bells would have to be loud enough to give to local birds a chance to escape-I have seen how much you can eat."

"A pet cat? Now that's just rude! Not to mention I'd make Church jealous," exclaimed Jace, who by this point was flabbergasted. "You are as sly as a faerie these days! What happened to the naïve girl I met at Pandemonium."

Subdued, Clary looked at him steadily, "She changed, Jace. She had to."

"I can't say I am too sad. I'm sorry that she had such a tough time but I'm glad it brought me the amazing girl I have today."

"Don't worry about it too much. The girl comes back sometimes to makes silly mistakes-like this!" replied Clary leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. The moment their lips touched Jace kissed her passionately, only to pull back for a breath.

"The girl is welcome back whenever she wants. I must say she has wonderful kissing skills, thank her next time you see her."

"Oh I will! I am definitely grateful after all she's the reason I met you."

"Is that the case? Well then you'd better give her this for me..."Jace replied. Drawing her in a final time he kissed her deeply until she blushed-whether from lack of oxygen or pure exhilaration she wasn't sure.

Then together they walked hand in hand towards the Institute. Towards their family.

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this and comment. Most importantly a huge thankyou to my wonderful cousin who has been a great help and a brilliant editor!**


End file.
